<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the Forest Floor（中文翻译） by Lwnixndk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211799">On the Forest Floor（中文翻译）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwnixndk/pseuds/Lwnixndk'>Lwnixndk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Dirty Talk, Getting Together, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Momochi Zabuza, at first, slight praise kink, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwnixndk/pseuds/Lwnixndk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在一片森林里卡卡西被再不斩破了处。就这，这就是所有剧情。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Momochi Zabuza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On the Forest Floor（中文翻译）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777885">On the Forest Floor</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildenettles/pseuds/wildenettles">wildenettles</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“说了半天想被狠操的话之后，”再不斩说，“你现在看起来不是特别享受。”</p>
<p>卡卡西咬着嘴唇，抬头望向站在他两腿之间的雾忍。他们靠在一棵树上，树皮陷入卡卡西赤裸的皮肤，留下一道道划痕。再不斩把他抱起来，粗壮的手臂抱着卡卡西就像他没有重量一样。有一瞬间，卡卡西在想他有没有再不斩的那把大剑重。不管有没有，再不斩甚至都没流一滴汗出来。另一方面，卡卡西则感觉完完全全精疲力竭了。尽管目前为止只有再不斩的龟头插进了卡卡西紧实的后穴里，但是划痕火燎燎的，卡卡西说不清他到底喜欢还是不喜欢。</p>
<p>他知道会疼。据他私下里看的那些黄色同性小说判断，第一次总会疼的。但他们的意思通常是用点油或者润滑剂，有时是帮忙舔湿，这样两方都好受。但是他和再不斩得赶时间，于是只用了卡卡西的口水打湿再不斩的鸡巴和手指。手指还不算太糟糕，和卡卡西习惯了的自己的手指不同，但不算没有准备。但再不斩鸡巴粗壮，圆钝的龟头就是完全另外一回事了。</p>
<p>卡卡西勉勉强强让他的全部进来，他感觉自己就要瘫倒了。他的呼吸很不平稳，勉勉强强用那根感觉要撕碎他的性器支撑住自己。</p>
<p> “卡卡西，”再不斩说，这次声音温柔多了。“我们可以停下。”</p>
<p> “不，”卡卡西嘶声道，咬紧了牙，夹紧腿，把再不斩定在原地。“只是……我太紧张了。”</p>
<p> “看得出来，”再不斩哼了声，“你死死地夹着我的鸡巴。放松。你放松了就好进去多了。”</p>
<p>卡卡西想要反驳他知道，他看过很多相关的书，知道要发生什么，但是这听起来不像现在最好的回复。所以他选择抬起头，说，“吻我。”</p>
<p>再不斩笑了，听从了他的指令，俯下身俘获了卡卡西的嘴唇。和再不斩接吻的感觉和书上描述的都不一样。感觉更好。再不斩接吻和他战斗一样，同样的力量和专注，就同光靠看就摸清了卡卡西的战斗风格那样，他很快学会了卡卡西喜欢怎么样被吻。他的牙齿刮过卡卡西的下嘴唇，接着用舌头沿着微弱的齿痕舔过。卡卡西贴着这个吻叹了口气，把再不斩的鸡巴坐得更深了。又一阵刺痛沿着他的背穿过，他差点又绞紧了，几乎又紧张起来，但是再不斩将舌头伸进他嘴里，他温暖的味道让卡卡西感到天旋地转。他更深地下压在再不斩的阴茎上，他始终不能适应被填满的感觉，还没真正开始就已经被操透了。最终，再不斩的胯贴上了他的，他能感受到再不斩睾丸贴着他屁股的沉重压力。卡卡西将嘴从再不斩嘴里扯开，发出了一声悠长，颤抖的呻吟，闭上了眼睛。</p>
<p> “好了，”再不斩用一只手捧住卡卡西的脸，另一只手仍然抱着稍矮的忍者，卡卡西紧紧抓住他。再不斩试着顶了一下，卡卡西收紧了身体，让两人都发出了嘶声。“操，卡卡西你太他妈紧了。”</p>
<p> “我就当这是赞赏了，”卡卡西向再不斩笑了笑，透过即将要肆意流下的眼泪眨了眨眼。</p>
<p>有一瞬间他忘记了再不斩的观察力有多强。</p>
<p> “你哭了？”再不斩问，“有那么疼吗？”他的声音里有一点惊慌，卡卡西用力吞咽了一下。</p>
<p> “把鸡巴插进去是最难的一步不是吗？”卡卡西说，抓紧了再不斩的肩膀。“我没事，只是……动一下。你动的时候我感觉好受一些。”</p>
<p>再不斩专注地看着他，但是卡卡西开始自己摇起了屁股，他慢下来，抽出来一点点，又狠狠地操回去。卡卡西叫出来，指甲抠进雾刃的皮肤。再不斩只是哼了声，开始以一个缓慢小心的韵律操弄起来。</p>
<p>他不想弄疼他，卡卡西意识到。就算卡卡西曾经几乎乞求过，讥讽再不斩好让他把自己脑子都操出来，雾忍没这么做。因为他不想让卡卡西疼。</p>
<p>这让卡卡西的心里某处颤动起来。他知道再不斩有温柔的一面，他和白，甚至和卡卡西自己的下忍交流的时候就能看出来。再不斩是一个比卡卡西更好的，更耐心的老师，即使他否认了这一点。激烈地否认。也许还夹杂着咒骂。</p>
<p>但是卡卡西没想过他会是得到温柔对待的那一方。除此之外，他没想过他是接受其他许多东西的一方。</p>
<p>再不斩逐渐加快了撞击的速度，每一次插入卡卡西都发出一声呻吟。他仰起头，暴露出他的脖颈，再不斩急切地吻上那里发红的皮肤，嘴唇和舌头一路舔到拷贝忍者的耳朵。</p>
<p> “看到你现在把我的鸡巴全部吃下去了吗，卡卡西？一点耐心是很重要的。但是你太想要了，对不对？这么想要一根鸡巴插进你体内。”</p>
<p>卡卡西听到他的低语颤抖起来，点点头。</p>
<p> “真是个听话的，漂亮的骚婊子。”再不斩退开来，他深色的眼睛里某种邪恶的情绪让卡卡西膝盖发软。雾忍的手从卡卡西脸上放下，再次握住他的臀胯，力道大得几乎可以留下淤青，他把阴茎几乎完全拔出来，接着又顶进去。卡卡西发出了声奇怪的调子，脚趾因那根阴茎缓缓插进他体内而蜷曲起来。他的手从再不斩的肩膀落到手臂上，感受到它们抱着卡卡西，引导他的下体迎接下一次撞击的时候肌肉的收缩。</p>
<p> “说话，卡卡西，”再不斩说，“告诉我你是个多么淫荡的婊子。”</p>
<p> “我……我怎么会是个婊子，”卡卡西没有思考就咬着牙说，“如果你是我的第一个？”</p>
<p>再不斩停住了，有一瞬间卡卡西不知道为什么，直到意识到刚才说了什么。他的眼睛猛的睁大了。再不斩直直的盯着他，眉毛拧在一起，眼神暗了。</p>
<p> “你说的是真的？”再不斩缓慢地说。</p>
<p>卡卡西颤抖着，他的腿紧紧地缠在高个忍者的腰上。再不斩的性器仍然深深埋在他体内，又热又粗，撑得他很疼。他往后顶了顶屁股，想让再不斩重新动起来，忘掉刚刚的话，但是雾忍抓紧了他的胯，让他不能动弹，发出了一声低吼。终于，卡卡西放松了，脑袋向后重重磕到树上。</p>
<p> “我——我们村都不知道，”他说，接着深深吸了口气，“我更喜欢男人。”</p>
<p>再不斩放开手，不至于让卡卡西掉下去，但是足以让他的鸡巴更深地埋进去。卡卡西呻吟起来，手指掐进再不斩的手臂肌肉里，几乎解脱地啜泣起来。“现在……现在不像原来那样了但是我还是——”</p>
<p>他的呼吸哽住了，再不斩顶进去，他的龟头撞上了卡卡西的敏感点。</p>
<p> “我还是害怕那样的后果，”卡卡西继续说，随着再不斩重新开始更加用力的操干，声音近乎破碎。“如果被看作不像个男人。”</p>
<p>再不斩又低吼起来，卡卡西颤抖着。看着再不斩扭曲的表情，他知道雾忍觉得这些话很蠢，</p>
<p> “我怎么就不同呢？”再不斩问，缓缓顶进卡卡西里面。拷贝忍者晃动屁股，不满足这缓慢的速度，没有像想象中那样被狠操，但是再不斩又握住他的臀胯，制止住卡卡西在他鸡巴上操自己的动作。卡卡西的指甲咬进再不斩的皮肤里，但是高个的男人看起来并不在乎。他仅仅看着卡卡西，深灰色的眼睛若有所思，卡卡西的心脏差点漏了一拍。</p>
<p>卡卡西颤抖地呼吸，试图思考为什么。为什么再不斩不同于其他人地吸引了他的注意，为什么可以心安理得地和他调情，触碰他，被他触碰，和他接吻，为他张开双腿……</p>
<p>他的嗓子里扯出一个饥渴的声音，双手爬上去抓住再不斩的头发，把他扯近了，再次与他接吻。再不斩的胸腔中发出低沉的轰鸣声，占有欲和阴暗的情绪令卡卡西的脚趾蜷缩，电击般的感觉在他的血液中奔腾。卡卡西退开的时候，他们的嘴唇只相隔几厘米，他们的呼吸混合在一起。</p>
<p> “我不知道，”他贴着再不斩因接吻而肿起的嘴唇说。“就是你。”</p>
<p>似乎这对于再不斩来说已经足够。男人把卡卡西从树上抱起，鸡巴仍然插在拷贝忍者的屁股里，将两人放在了柔软的草地上。接着他抓起卡卡西的腿，把它们扛在肩膀上，让卡卡西的背弓起来。</p>
<p> “你想被狠狠地操，操到深处，是不是，卡卡西？”他问。</p>
<p>卡卡西几乎说不出话来，感觉像是吞进了一团棉花。他迎上再不斩坚定的目光，点点头。再不斩毫无预警地开始了动作，用力深深地操进了卡卡西体内，每一次都正好撞上卡卡西的敏感点。卡卡西发出尤为淫荡的哭叫。他拽着身下的草，手抓紧，又松开，直到一次特别深入的撞击操得他翻了白眼，手抓住再不斩的手臂。高个男人轻笑起来，放开卡卡西的腿，让它们垂下来再次环上他的腰，向瘦高的忍者俯下身。眼睛里闪着完全掠夺性的光。</p>
<p> “知道吗，我从来不知道他们宣扬的操处女有什么好的，”再不斩说，拉开卡卡西的手，把它们钉在卡卡西头两侧的地面上。他们的手指交缠在一起，不知道为何，这种连接让卡卡西已经流着汗的脸温度更高了。“但是，现在我知道了。”</p>
<p>卡卡西舔着嘴唇，没有错过再不斩饶有兴致地看着他的舌头的目光。“哦，是吗？”</p>
<p>再不斩贴近了，将张开的炙热的嘴吻上卡卡西的下颚。“是啊。想到只有我一个人看到过你这幅样子，想到我是第一个操你，填满你，让你高潮的人，”再不斩停顿，嘴唇向上勾起，露出一个邪笑。“让我很兴奋。”</p>
<p>卡卡西重重地吞咽。“我希望这意味着你会对我做更多兴奋的事，”他说。</p>
<p>这让再不斩笑起来，卡卡西可以通过插在他体内的东西感觉到。他呻吟着，抬起屁股迎接下一次的操干，再不斩又一次大力撞进他的敏感点的时候他尖叫起来。卡卡西的性器震动，流出前液。他硬得发疼，感觉自己就要爆炸了。</p>
<p> “快点，再不斩，”他喘息着，“我需要你射——”</p>
<p>牙齿擦过卡卡西颈部的皮肤，卡卡西呻吟着，头向后仰抵在草坪上。</p>
<p> “我更喜欢听你叫我的名字，”再不斩低声轻柔地说，“特别是在你绝望地乞求的时候。”</p>
<p>卡卡西抬起沉重的眼皮望向再不斩，喘息着。“再不斩，”他说，注意到这让高个的男人颤抖，“咬我。”</p>
<p>这对于再不斩来说足够了，他将牙齿埋入卡卡西的脖子，从身下体型稍小的男人那里扯出更多声音。卡卡西的阴茎流出了更多的前液，他想要碰一碰，想要一边被再不斩操一边给自己撸，但是完全被操到高潮感觉也不错。</p>
<p>再不斩在卡卡西的皮肤上吮咬出更多的痕迹，在他的喉咙上布满爱痕，它们明天早上就会变成紫色。他戏弄地轻咬了一下卡卡西的下巴，接着吻他，用上了舌头和牙齿，能微弱地尝到血的味道。</p>
<p> “再不斩，”卡卡西的声音因尖叫而沙哑，“我要——”</p>
<p> “我知道，”再不斩声音放缓了一些，近乎温柔，他退开来，放开了卡卡西的手，重新握住他的胯部。“我知道你想要什么。”</p>
<p>再不斩以非人类的速度操他，他们下体相撞的湿滑水声充满了整个狭小的林中空地。卡卡西几乎发不出声音，被操得除了喘息和颤抖以及难耐地抓着自己的头发之外什么也做不了。再不斩一直看着他，他的眼睛因欲望而暗沉。卡卡西终于像是被震撼到了一般高潮了。他的整个身体僵硬，翻着白眼，全身颤抖，从阴茎里射出来的精液落在肚子上。他绞紧了再不斩，呻吟着，喘息着，几乎睁不开眼，即使他想要看着再不斩同样达到高潮。</p>
<p>雾忍继续操着他，一开始小心地挺动腰胯，接着逐渐回到之前那样快速大力的顶撞。他毫无征兆地射了，深埋在卡卡西体内，一动不动。卡卡西因为被灼热灌满而呻吟起来，他的性器突然半硬着抽动了一下。再不斩伏在他身上，在卡卡西锁骨和胸前印上湿吻，挺动下体让他们紧紧贴在一起，好让他的精液全部灌在卡卡西体内。直到他的鸡巴软下来才抽出来，卡卡西则因为过于敏感而失去意识。</p>
<p> “操，”再不斩平静下来，嘶声说，一道精液跟着他的鸡巴，从卡卡西被操熟了的屁眼流出来。“看看你。”</p>
<p>卡卡西吞咽着，想要用胳膊把自己支起来，看看再不斩看到的景象。雾忍将两根手指贴在他的穴口，让他的精液溢出来，又把它们塞回去。卡卡西发出嘶嘶声。</p>
<p> “我不能——”他开口说，但是再不斩朝他发出嘘声，用另一只手轻柔地沿着卡卡西起伏的肚子摸下去。</p>
<p> “下次我要给你个塞子。让你一直好好湿着，扩张着让我随时想要了就能用，只能用我的精液做润滑。你喜欢吗？”</p>
<p>卡卡西发出一声饥渴的声音，在再不斩的手指上摆动屁股，即使他现在非常敏感和酸痛。“下次？你还想继续吗，再不斩？”</p>
<p>再不斩对上卡卡西的眼睛。“我没打算和别人分享你，如果这是你想问的话。”</p>
<p>听到这拷贝忍者忍不住地颤抖，把再不斩扯进了一个吻。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>作者的话：以防有人不明白，再不斩发觉卡卡西害怕因为同性恋而被人看作不那么男人这件事并不是针对卡卡西本人。他并不觉得卡卡西或者他的顾虑很蠢，他是觉得这个概念很蠢。因为卡卡西喜欢男人而认为他不像个男人或者忍者这个概念。<br/>再不斩不能忍受那种生活。他会当街揍仇同者。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>